garofranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Garo: Makai Senki
is the second entry of the Garo series, serving as a sequel to Garo, airing on TV Tokyo. The catchphrase for the series is . Hiroki Konishi, Mika Hijii, Ray Fujita, Yasue Sato, Hironobu Kageyama, Ai Orikasa, and Yukijiro Hotaru reprise their roles from the original television series. Shouma Yamamoto reprises his role from the Byakuya no Maju special. Mary Matsuyama and Masahiro Kuranuki reprise their roles from the Red Requiem film. Newcomers to the series include Ozuno Nakamura and Yuriko Hishimi. Plot Following on from Garo and Garo: Red Requiem Makai Senki follows the continuing adventures of Kouga Saezima as he is promoted to being the Makai Knight to the Senate and how he tries to avoid an untimely demise after being marked by the Seal of Destruction by the series antagonist. Unlike the previous series, several episodes focus solely on Rei. Subplots to the series concern Kouga's slow-boiling romantic relationship with Kaoru who is trying to get her first picture book published while Kouga tries to keep his seal a secret from her, Rei/Zero having also been marked with the seal and a possible resurgence in his friendly rivalry with Kouga, and the identity of the series antagonist, a red-masked Makai Priest who "seals" Kouga and Rei as part of his effort to destroy all of the Makai Knights and make the Priests dominant again. Also introduced is the Makai Senate, which heads the Makai order and therefore over-rules the Watchdogs shown in the previous series. The senate includes Grace, a high ranking Makai Priestess and gives out orders in place of the Watchdogs and Kouga's new partner Leo Fudou, a kind hearted Makai Priest and creator of the Goryu previously seen in the film Red Requiem. Leo is also seen to be troubled by memories of a woman (known as Mio) from his past, whom Kaoru reminds him of. Characters Makai Knights Allies *Zaruba *Silva *Goruba *Uruba *Eruba *Gouki Fudou *Jabi *Rekka *Shiguto *Kaoru Mitsuki *Gonza Kurahashi *Grace *Ratess *Mio *Nobuyoshi Tagajo *Koori *Spirit Beast *Origs Villains & Horrors *Idea (22-24) *Gyanon (23-24) *Sigma Fudou *Gigi *Cigarein (1) *Luzagin (2) *Melgis (3) *Evil Wheel Goryu (3) *Genojika (4) *Death Hole (5) *Erinnerung (6) *Jaaku (7) *Rebecca (8) *Kagemitsu (8) *Agturus (9) *Zuformer (10) *Zaji (11) *Yashaul (12) *Goryujin (13) *Raizon (15) *Tekki (16) *Riguru (16) *Sedinbale (17) Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Theatrical releases Throughout the remainder of 2011 and into 2012, the Garo production team showed three-episode blocks of the program before their television premieres at select theaters in Tokyo, Osaka, Aichi Prefecture, Fukuoka Prefecture, and Hokkaido. The release schedule for these (up through episode 24) were: *Volume 1 (Episodes 1-3): September 24, 2011 *Volume 2 (Episodes 4-6): October 8, 2011 *Volume 3 (Episodes 7-9): October 22, 2011 *Volume 4 (Episodes 10-12): November 5, 2011 *Volume 5 (Episodes 13-15): January 7, 2012 *Volume 6 (Episodes 16-18): January 21, 2012 *Volume 7 (Episodes 19-21): February 4, 2012 *Volume 8 (Episodes 22-24): February 18, 2012 Cast * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , , : * , : Songs ;Opening theme *"GARO -MAKAI SENKI-" with JAM Project **Composition: Yoshichika Kuriyama, Shiho Terada * Lantis web site|publisher= |accessdate=2011-12-13}} **Lyrics: Hironobu Kageyama **Composition: Hironobu Kageyama, Ricardo Cruz **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Artist: JAM Project ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Masami Okui **Arrangement: Kyo Takada **Artist: JAM Project feat. Masami Okui * **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Lyrics & Composition: Masami Okui **Artist: JAM Project feat. Masami Okui References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia